EQN Landmark Gathering
In the Creating Worlds Panel at SOE Live , Michael Mann, Class and Combat lead spoke about Harvesting. Destructibility is effecting a lot of the gameplay, and the approach players will have of Everquest Next Landmark already, but it very directly influences the way in which we would gather and harvest materials throughout Norrath. Michael Mann goes on to explain how the world is made of resources. There won't be any mining nodes sticking up out of the ground, looking like a "sore thumb" in this game. As you dig into Norrath with the tools you have, or as you roam through the forests on either side of the continent, you will find different types of resources which you can collect. Healing A dynamic world of destructibility would be extremely difficult to procedurally generate without storage of voxel data that would "heal" the world after a time. In game currently, the land actually already heals 5 minutes after destruction. As far as currently understood by the public media, the way healing works, is that the game has the procedurally created world's voxels data stored before any destruction happens. Then, you the adventurer takes your mining pick and starts digging into the earth. After you are finished gathering the material you need and you leave, the timer starts and the world heals after a time. Inventory Described in Developer Diary: Break It, Take It, Make It there are three types of inventory. Personal Inventory: the limited inventory space that can be carried on your character. This can be expanded through acquiring and crafting items. Claim Inventory: this storage space is confined to your plot of land. Items can be stored in chests that you build on your land. Vault: you can access items stored within a vault through any other vault. Vaults are crafted items that can be built at certain locations. These will be especially useful for group projects. Resources As mentioned in the Developer Diary: Break It, Take It, Make It there are more than 50 resources divided into five tiers, including: *more than 10 metals *10 gems *wood *plants *stone *liquids Other objects can be found as well, including crafting recipes. Dev Diary #2: Globe Trotting mentions that different biomes will have harvestables of different colors, specifically different wood, stone, and metal. However there wasn't mention whether the different types were considered different tiers. Tools Developer Diary: Materials and Tools enumerates the tools and explains some of their uses in harvesting. For harvesting, there are four types of tools: *axe - used for harvesting wood *bucket - used for collecting liquids, like water and lava *pick or pick axe - used for mining gems, stone, and metal *sickle - used for harvesting plants(?) Tools are grouped in tiers. A tool is limited to the materials it can be used to gather. For example, a copper pick cannot be used to harvest obsidian. Tools are crafted by the player, although the player starts with low level tools in order to be able to get started harvesting. Types/tiers mentioned: *Copper pick - used to harvest iron, tin, and (?) *Iron pick - used ot harvest silver, amethyst, topaz, and (?) *Gold axe - used to harvest dark wood (mahogany) - (tier not specified in video) *Mithril pick - used to harvest obsidian and (?) "We'll have things like pick axes, obviously, but we want to expand tools to make the actual process of harvesting more exciting." SOE has yet to say much else on this subject other than the fact that there will be basic harvesting, and then more specialized harvesting. Better tools can be crafted using higher tier materials. One example given was upgrading to a Mithril Pick-axe, which would allow the player to harvest types of stone that were previously unharvestable with the lower level pick-axe. Other Means of Gathering Materials Salvaging of items, or the breaking down of them into their parent materials was also mentioned during Michael Mann's portion of the Creating Worlds Panel. Category:EQ Landmark Category:Browse Category:EQNL